


Take Me Home

by arurinn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Ukai, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Forgetting the Next Morning, M/M, Sober Takeda, ukatake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arurinn/pseuds/arurinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukai had a bit too much to drink, and it's up to Takeda to bring him back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home

The dim street lights towered over the roadside, over the hushed town in the midst of night. Behind, the road led to a district of fun festivities, the echoes of drunken adults, bells, and laughing children muted from the distance. Two shaky figures emerged from the path, and slowly began making their way back home.

“Takeda…” slurred the stumbling man. His breath reeked of alcohol, and someone had to drag his sorry ass back home. And of course, no one else was willing to take the job other than Takeda. 

“Ukai…?” The disheveled blonde slumped over, nearly throwing Takeda off balance from the greater man’s weight. His eyes were bloodshot from a long night out of drinking, leaving him half lidded and sluggish.

The slighter man, topped with unruly black hair and thick rimmed glasses tried his best not to collapse under his peers’ strength. Even when in as deep a stupor as he was, Ukai’s brute force was not something to take lightly. 

Although he had to admit, he was feeling a little tipsy himself. He’d only had a bit to drink, (after the nonstop urging from Ukai to ‘stop being such a tightass’ and let loose a little) but he had never been able to hold his alcohol that well. Takeda called his name again, and this time when Ukai didn’t respond, he shook him slightly, trying to break him from his daze. 

“Huh..? Yeah, what is it?” His eyes snapped open, then retracted back into their stoop. He turned his head sleepily over towards the other man’s, leaving only a few inches of distance until their noses would prod together. Ukai grinned like an idiot. He suddenly moved in close, and Takeda felt the heat creeping up his neck. 

He could feel his breath against his cheek…

“We shoul’ go oud drinking more often, eh? Get a break every now and then!?” The man elbowed Takeda in the ribs, who pretended not to wince as hard as he did. He nodded meekly.

“…Only if you don’t get utterly wasted like this again. Every time we go out for a celebration party, you get into this state, and I’m always left with the responsibility of taking you home...” In his mind, the exasperated man replayed the series of events leading him into this rather unfortunate position.

“I’ve got a curfew,” said an unapologetic Tsukishima as he matter-of-factly picked up his bag and strolled out the door, leaving the responsibility hanging in the air. Yamaguchi bowed slightly, and looked flustered as he went bounding on after him.

“Eh, my sister’s gonna kill me if I stay out any later!” And then left Tanaka.

“K-Kageyama?” he pleaded desperately. The student picked up a half-asleep Hinata from the restaurant chair, looping his arm around his shoulder. “Sorry. I have someone of my own I have to take home tonight.” 

One by one, Takeda watched as the volleyball students of Karasuno filtered through the door. Daichi and Suga left, whispering sweet nothing to each other whilst hand in hand, and Ennoshita had already gone off with both of his friends, laughing happily along their side. Asahi and Nishinoya hadn’t even been able to make it because Noya was sick, and Asahi insisted on taking care of him. And since no one was left to cater to their irresponsible coach’s needs, this is lead back to the present situation. 

“Mhm…is that so? Those kids, eh? The rowdy bunch, they are…!” As they trudged on, Takeda spotted a park about a block ahead. He was starting to grow tired, and decided it’d be nice to stop for ten minutes and give both him and his nearly awake co-worker a rest.

He let out a tired breath into the chilly night air as he settled into the bench next to Ukai, and felt his legs tense up. He wrapped his arms around himself in a desperate attempt to retain body heat.

“Eh, you cold?” Ukai drawled out, slumping forward slightly, with enough force to crush himself into Takeda. At this sudden and unexpected turn of events, he felt his face heat up and the dread of the familiar rushing feeling to his lower half. 

Fuck, not now, not now! Never now! Takeda pulled his coat over his lap in an attempt to hide the tenting of his pants. He never knew when it quite started, but as of late he found Ukai swimming around in his thoughts more than usual. He pushed his legs together in embarrassment.

Ukai nuzzled into the crook of Takeda’s neck, and let himself soak in his presence, until he suddenly said, “Hmm Take-kun smells nice…” He then slowly traveled up towards Takeda’s ear and playfully nibbed at it, leaving Takeda in blushing hysterics. 

“Wh-what—“ he sputtered, feeling his pants growing tighter. This wasn’t happening, but at the same time…it excited him. Maybe the alcohol was finally getting to him after all. He bit hard, and Takeda couldn’t help but wince. 

Ukai let go of his ear and wobbled to and fro, finally settling on cupping Takeda’s face between his large hands. “That’ll warm you up!! And now fo’ the kiss goodnight..” He crashed his lips onto Takeda’s effectively leading the shorter man to almost pass out. 

“Mhn…!” he felt himself slowly sink into the kiss, and the world around him seemed to disappear. Multiple times had he dreamed of kissing Ukai like this, although he’d never admit that to anyone of course, but never in his wildest dreams had he thought to have actually done it!

A strong sense of longing overtook him as Ukai pulled away, leaving the lost sense of warmth tingling on his lips. “Ukai…” he began, his face the shade of a tomato.

But then Ukai slumped over on Takeda’s shoulder, and in a matter of seconds, his soft snores filled the silence. Takeda stared at him, half relived and half disappointed at the sudden turn of events. 

The chilly night air had let up slightly, and the park was empty and quiet. After the previous events, he was feeling so tired…and Ukai’s steady rise and falling in his sleep was comforting. Slowly, silently, he dosed off into sleep.

~

“…eda!....Takeda!?” Said man blinked harshly, and opened his eyes into the glaring noon sun. He sat up in an instant. Where was he? What time was it!? But then he came face to face with a slightly hungover, yet sober looking Ukai and he’d remembered everything. He was sitting on a bench at the park, and Ukai looked like he was ready to explode.

“Takeda, you dumbass!” The bleach blonde seemed slightly annoyed, but was mostly relived to see Takeda awake. “How could you just leave us on this bench and pass out overnight!? It’s nearly twelve!”

Takeda bit his lip. “I-I don’t know. It was late, and you were drunk, and then you did that thing, and—“

Ukai raised his eyebrow. “Thing? What thing?” He narrowed his eyes in such a way to make Takeda jump slightly. “What did I do?”

Takeda stared at him blankly. He didn’t remember? The tips of his ears reddened. “Eh…it was nothing, I just….”

Ukai shrugged. “I guess. As long as I didn’t trouble you too much, you can forgive me, right?” He winked, and then stood up from the bench. He turned back towards Takeda, and held out his hand. “Well, aren’t you coming? We have to get some rest for tomorrow’s practice.” 

Takeda nodded, and took his hand shyly. ‘Didn’t trouble me too much’? If only you knew how much of a lie that was, he thought as the two walked up the hill, his face burning at last night’s memory as they went home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to get used to this site?? Although I can't figure out how to do italics, so some of Takeda's thoughts are just kind of hurled in there without any given indication. I'll figure it out someday? We'll see if I can pull something else out of my ass when the time comes. 
> 
> -Hope you enjoyed this work! UkaTake seems to be a bit underrated when it comes to Haikyuu fics, so I decided to give it a go :)
> 
> EDIT: By chance, I stumbled across a Haikyuu Doujin called, "Sake wa Horoyoi Hana wa Tsubomi" that has the very similar premise to my fic. Disclaimer, I didn't copy off of it, it just has a similar premise by coincidence ;__; If you enjoyed this fic, then you should check it out!! (Note, the doujin is very nsfw)


End file.
